


Let The World Fade Away

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bruises, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Season of Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: They fall into the same routine they normally use on shore leave; he books a room under his name and she ambles in like she's supposed to be there and no one questions her presence.Or, Chris needs some downtime to fully process his time onDiscovery, and Una knows just how to relax him.Set post-Such Sweet Sorrow part 2.
Relationships: Number One/Christopher Pike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Season of Kink





	Let The World Fade Away

They fall into the same routine they normally use on shore leave; he books a room under his name and she ambles in like she's supposed to be there and no one questions her presence. Though she's pretty sure that if _Enterprise_ wasn't in Spacedock again, with the crew moved planetside to give repair crews space, he would have stayed holed up in his cabin. 

She and Phil make a good team though, especially when it comes to their Captain, and Chris beamed down half an hour before her. 

It feels odd to be taking a few days shoreleave, so much needs still needs to be done to _Enterprise_ , for their crew and the Admiralty, but she needs this, needs Chris, and what eases her guilt is that she can see Chris needs the break more than she does. She's left Phil keeping an eye on Spock, and the rest of the crew are being taken care of so now is the time to pin Chris down and help him work through the last several months. 

She can see he's already ordered room service, the food still in insulated containers but the bottle of what looks to be whisky is open. Not much is missing from bottle so she isn't too concerned about his ability to think. She drops her bag to the floor with a slight thud as she slides her fingers over the keypad to lock the door. 

She can see him standing at the open window, leaning against the frame and looking thoughtfully at his glass. He doesn't look up as she crosses the room, but he doesn't jump when she reaches him and takes the glass out of his hand. 

Definitely whisky though she doesn't know enough to tell what malt. 

She leans against him as she hands it back and he turns his head to look at her with a small smile. "Hey."

He slips his arm around her and practically curls against her. She rests her head against his. "Hey."

They look out over the city in comfortable silence, sharing the remains of the glass between them. 

He doesn't let go even after the glass is empty, and with the amount of time they had spent separated in the last two years, she isn't inclined to let go either. She does change her plans slightly though; she'll help with all the torment once they are both more relaxed and sated. She knows he'll find it easier once he's less touch starved and she'll be able to reassure him properly.

Besides, the toy that's been burning a hole in her drawer is tucked carefully in her bag and she can barely wait to use it on Chris. She curls into him further and lets out a little sigh. 

He turns to look at her better. Before he can ask, she reaches up and presses a brief kiss on his lips. 

"I was just thinking of something I brought with me." 

His eyes flicker with interest and he starts to smile. "Oh?"

Her smile mirrors his. "Something I bought last time in spacedock." She sucks lightly on his bottom lip and smirks. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

He cups her cheek and the smile reaches his eyes. "I look forward to it then." He kisses her gently, gentler than she was expecting and it breaks her heart to see how desperately he is clinging on. 

She parts his lips gently and he makes a needy little noise and all but falls against her. She takes the glass from his hands. "Let me take care of you, baby." She says it with a pleading tone in her voice and she can feel his sigh before he shakily nods his head against hers. 

She closes her eyes for a moment. "Thank you." 

He gives a huff of laughter and she takes that as her cue to pull him away from the window. He just shakes his head and looks at her with a soft expression of befuddlement. She has to look away first or this will be over fast when she throws herself at him. 

There's a table beside the window and its easy to places the glass there before it drops or smashes between them later. "Go take your boots off."

He sits on the edge of the bed, and she turns to close the window and activates the privacy screen. She definitely doesn't want anyone else overhearing them. 

When she turns back, Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed, boots neatly lined up on the floor. It's not strictly necessary to sit pressed up against him to take her own boots off but he's not the only one that's missed their touches. 

She can feel him wrap a curl around a finger, and he leans in to place a kiss on her neck.

"Una." He sounds a little shy and she turns her head to look at him. "There's a good chance I'm not going to last that long."

She lets her last boot fall wherever and twists her body to straddle him. "Me either." She gives him a kiss before she pushes him backwards with another smirk. "But I took that into account when I had all those lonely nights in my quarters to plan this."

"Oh?" He looks pleased as he tugs her down with him. "And just what did you come up with?"

She swats at his chest for the pun and sits up so she can look down at him. "I don't think you could cope with that just now." She rocks a little where she's straddling him to make her point and delights in the way his breath hitches. 

He chuckles as his hands land on her hips and keep her pressed against him. "You may have a point."

She arches an eyebrow.

"Alright, you always have a point." 

She runs her hands down his chest, not bothering to undo his uniform just yet. "Glad you are finally admitting it." She cuts off whatever he is going to say with another kiss, deep this time and she lets herself lose herself in it as he moves a hand off her and presses at the small of her back and urges her closer. 

When both their breathing is a little uneven and she can feel him start to harden beneath her, she pulls away and sits up, letting her weight settle on him again. 

She takes a moment to let her breathing settle and delight in how mussed Chris looks, knowing she must look the same. They have all the time they need and soaks in the sight of him. Something must show in her expression as he smiles softly and grabs a hand and presses a gentle kiss to her palm. She cups his cheek for a moment before she shuffles backwards, knees barely on the bed but now she can reach the fastener on his pants without having to stretch. 

His eyes widen in surprise as she goes straight for the fastener and she smirks as she pulls the zipper down. 

"I told you I had planned this." She can see his eyes darken and feels him twitch against her hand.

"Are you going to let me in on this plan?" He tries again. His hands are running up her arms wherever he can reach and his grin is a little wicked. 

She doesn't answer straight away, instead she slips her hand under the band of his boxers and tugs them down. 

His hiss of breath is a beautiful sound and she leans forward, one hand bracing herself beside his head, the other curling around his cock as she leans over him. 

His fingers tighten on her arms but he looks steadily at her as she leans down to kiss him again as if he's still drinking in the sight of her. She teases him with the briefest of kisses. 

"I think I'll just let you find out." She smiles wickedly at him. "Just think of the fun I've been having." She lets out a small chuckle as she deepens the kiss. 

One of his hands comes up to cup the back of her head, the other twitching as she starts moving a rhythm round his cock. He groans into the kiss, and he feels fully erect now. And yeah, moving upwards she can feel the drops of precum starting to appear. His hand returns to the small of her back as she smears the dampness, and he tries to pull her down to lie on top of him. 

"Uht uht uht." She tuts and pulls away from the kiss but her fingers keep moving. 

"Really?" He gives her a smouldering look and sneaks a quick kiss, capturing her bottom lip.

She lets out a huff of laughter. "You'll like this just as much." She rubs her thumb over the head of his cock, and he hums into her mouth. 

"I'll take your word for it."

She laughs into the kiss and just delights in the feeling of him beneath her, especially as his cock twitches in her hand and his fingers dig into her hair. 

His breathing is ragged when she finally pulls away and sits back on her knees. He makes a small noise of disappointment and reaches for her again. 

She ducks his hand and bends down. She hears his intake of breath as she pulls his boxers down for better access, and a glance up at him shows he's squeezed his eyes shut at the realisation she's not going to remove any more clothing. 

Playing in their uniforms is not something they do a lot, the occasional quickie aside, mainly out of self preservation, but that just makes it all the hotter. She's missed this, missed him and she takes her time taking him in her mouth, letting him wonder when, and he lets out another gasp when she dives straight in and sucks the head of his cock. 

His hands grab her head, his fingers twitching in her hair and she's unsettled him enough that he's not softening his grip like he normally tries to.

She doesn't mind the sharp tugs, just lets them spur her on as one hand circles the base of his cock and the other cups one of his balls. She bobs her head, letting her cheeks hollow in with the suction as she rises again, and she can feel his whole body tense. She strokes him in reassurance, and starts moving her tongue and fingers the ways she knows he likes, not intent on drawing out his orgasm this time. 

Sure enough, it doesn't take long before his fingers freeze in her hair, and he goes rigid beneath her the second before he comes in her mouth. She starts swallowing and gently sucks him through the tremors and aftershocks. She pulls off and sits up when his fingers relax out of her hair.

She smiles as she takes sight of him, his bottom lip all bitten and his hair mussed from moving so much on the pillow. For the first time in days he looks utterly relaxed. 

He's recovered enough to tug at her, directing her up to him again and she doesn't resist. He pulls her flush against him, chest on his chest and softly kisses her. He lets out a hum when he tastes himself, and he hurries the kiss up. 

He's content just to touch her for a moment before his fingers start moving and she feels him undo the clip at her collar. She lets out a hum of her own as his fingers start clumsily pulling down the zipper and his mouth moves along her jaw. 

She tilts her head to give him better access, and his fingers carry on opening her uniform jacket. She lets out a sigh as he opens it enough to slip a hand underneath and then shifts her undershirt to touch bare skin. He idly strokes along her skin before his mouth joins his fingers, and he bites down lightly on her collarbone. 

She goes boneless at the sensation, lets her eyes close, and it's evidently the moment he was waiting for as she suddenly feels him tense and the next thing she knows he's flipped them over. 

He grins down at her as she lies on her back, and she can't help the huff of laughter at the satisfaction on his face. He braces his hands either side of her and slips one knee between her thighs. "It's not often I can distract you enough to get the drop on you."

She pulls him down for a kiss. "Who says I didn't plan on this?" She knows she's smirking but it's worth it for the burst of genuine laughter from him. 

He retaliates by twining his fingers through hers and shifting his weight so that he is effectively pinning her down. He steals a kiss before she can say anything, and he teases her for a long moment, lips along her jaw again, sucking at the points on her neck she likes. 

She's aware she's starting to squirm, and his thigh is providing a delightful pressure to rub against but it's not enough. She can feel him smile against her skin. 

"You weren't the only one who had some alone time to think." His words are a vibration against her, and she outright rocks against him. 

"Well as long as it works with my plan." It's more of a gasp than she would like but he's all around her, warm and solid and touching her in all the right spots. She can feel his rumble of laughter through her whole body but she decides to ignore it and just revel in the sensations. She does let out a gasp though as he sucks particularly hard on one area, and she knows she'll have a bruise there tomorrow. She plans to mark him as well so she understands the urge and arches against him to give him more access.

He makes his way as far down as he can while pinning her wrists and moving the neckline of her undershirt with only his mouth. 

She makes a tiny sound of disappointment as he lets her hands go and sits up a little. The feeling doesn't last long though as his smile turns wicked and his hands go to the hem of her undershirt. Her intake of breath isn't quite a gasp, but his fingers feel amazing as he pushes the shirt out of his way.

He shuffles slightly before he bends down, and she doesn't have time to miss the pressure of his thigh before he's kissing her stomach. The kisses are featherlight this time, and his fingers are barely touching her as he dances them over her waist. 

It's enough to amp up her arousal and frustration as he shows no sign of increasing pressure or moving further down. The advantage of her hands now being free is that she can wind her fingers through his hair and attempt to increase the pressure. 

He just laughs, and the rumble against her navel and the look in his eyes as he looks up at her have her properly gasping for breath. Mercifully he stops teasing and pulls back again, his fingers heading straight to the fastener on her pants. He pulls back out of her reach, hands quickly opening her pants and starting to tug them and her panties down her hips. 

His grin widens as she lifts her hips to help him. He doesn't take his eyes off her as he pulls them down her legs, his fingers probably touching more than they need to but thankfully not otherwise teasing.

It seems only an instant later that he's at the edge of the bed and her legs are now bare. She can feel him watching for a long moment, and it does nothing to dampen her arousal. She can almost see him considering his best angle of approach, and she raises an eyebrow as he steps back off the bed. 

She doesn't have time for much more than that as he grabs under her ass and pulls her down the bed. She lets out a laugh of sheer delight; she loves it when he lets her see his full strength. 

He looks smug, but he drops to his knees and suddenly she doesn't care. He lowers his head, and the feel of his mouth on her thigh is enough to distract her from the way her uniform has gathered halfway up her back. 

It seems he's not going to draw this out either, as his fingers slip through her vulva as he kisses up her thigh. She can feel his appreciative hum vibrate against her as his fingers feel the slickness of her arousal. He feels so fucking good after so long of just her thoughts, and she slips her fingers through his hair again, lets herself get lost in the sensations. 

His fingers find her clit, and she twitches and tightens her fingers in response. Moments later his mouth joins his fingers, and her eyes close and she can hear her breathing become irregular. Her whole body jerks as his tongue starts licking and laving, and she can feel her orgasm rapidly approach, especially as he slips two fingers inside her and curls them just right. 

She's probably grabbing his hair too tightly but he doesn't say anything, just carries on and a moment later she can feel her orgasm wash over her. She presses against him as much as she can, chasing the aftershocks and she doesn't care about anything else, just how good it all feels.

The aftershocks slowly fade, drawn out a little longer by his refusal to move his mouth, and she lets out an exhausted sigh as she finally relaxes. 

He places one last kiss on her thigh before her pushes himself back up. He's looking at her with a soft smile that she can't help but return. 

"Come here." She reaches out to him and he meets her halfway. 

The kiss is lazy and she loses track of time, but eventually the awkward position on the end of the bed and her rumpled top become uncomfortable. He pushes upright and stands up straight at the end of the bed while she props herself up on her elbows. 

She watches avidly as he starts to undo the zipper of his uniform jacket. 

He notices, and his smile turns playful as he slows down his movements. She loves seeing him out of uniform, and she makes no effort to hide her blatant appreciation, all the sweeter for the time that's passed since she last saw him. 

He tosses the jacket somewhere out of sight and smiles, and he looks completely comfortable in his skin. He reaches for the hem of his undershirt and his whole body flexes as he pulls it over his head, his hair ending up even more mussed. 

Her eyes don't know where to focus on the bare expanse of his chest, and she pushes off her elbows to reach out to touch him. Her fingers skim over his skin, and she can feel the movement as he chuckles. 

"Here's me trying to put on a show and you are trying to distract me."

"I would have thought you would be able to handle one little touch. It is what you trained for after all." She gives a smile of her own and he laughs. 

"I'm not sure any training can cope with you as a distraction." He gives her one of his most charming smiles, and as much as she pretends otherwise, she's not immune to it.

"Well, I suppose I can be distracting when I want to be." She presses her point by running her fingers over his bare skin, and his laugh trails off into a gasp. 

He looks torn for a moment then takes a step back out of her reach with a smile. He slips his pants and boxers off in one smooth movement, no easy feat given how tight the uniform clings. 

She looks up from where she followed his movement down to find him smirking lightly at her. 

"Good to know I can be distracting as well."

"I'm not trying to do anything else though." She reaches out a hand to tug him closer and he meets her halfway again, his fingers tangling with hers. He lets her have the last word for the moment and places a kiss on her palm. 

She doesn't have long to fully admire him standing nude in front of her before he's climbing on the bed beside her, and then his hands are gentle but insistent as they ease her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. 

She knows she's leaning into the touches, and she knows he's enjoying the sensations as much as she is. It's easy to rise to her knees and turn to straddle him again, and he lets out a hum of appreciation at the feel of her bare legs on his. She leans in for a soft kiss before pulling back and repeating his earlier movement. 

Her undershirt has barely hit the ground before his hands are on her waist, and his eyes are on the red bra she knows make her breasts look fantastic. He's expressed his appreciation on previous occasions and now is no different.

He pulls her closer for a kiss, and his lips track down her neck, down the bra strap and along the edge of the cup. He lets out an appreciative sigh when he reaches her cleavage. He rests his head against her chest but his hands come up and thumbs caress her skin though the material. "I've missed you." 

The words are muffled but she can still understand them. "I missed you too." She places a kiss on the top of his head and they just sit for a while, enjoying the skin on skin contact and the other's presence. Eventually she pulls back a little and reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. 

She lets out a little sigh as it releases, and he takes over by sliding the straps down her shoulders and arms. 

He rubs the marks left in her skin, and she lets herself melt against him in bliss at the feeling. 

It's awkward to kiss him properly at this angle though so she pushes him back down, and there's a short shuffle as they readjust to a better position. Neither of them speak when they settle, just happy little sighs and holding onto each other tighter. 

The silence that falls is comfortable, and she's not sure how long they lie quietly like that, touching but not moving and just enjoying each other. Slowly though she feels him lose his relaxed state, and she can tell he's losing himself in his thoughts again. 

She turns his head towards her and leans in for a kiss. It's gentle and slow, and she's rewarded when his hand comes up to tangle in her hair. She doesn't hurry the kiss, neither of them are recovered enough for that, but she does use her nails to lightly scratch as she moves her hand down whatever part of his chest she can reach. 

She can feel his breathing deepen, and it ramps up into a game who can tease the other the most without it going too far. 

He shifts a leg to rest between her thighs and bends his knee so it gives her a warm solid pressure to rock against. Her arousal isn't quite enough to smear on his thigh yet but it's heading in that direction, especially as she can feel his cock twitch where it's trapped between them. 

Her skin feels alive everywhere, and he's smiling up at her and everything feels amazing. She doesn't try to hide her contented sigh and instead bites down on his neck. It'll show above his collar but he shifts so delightfully under her that she knows he won't regret it in the morning. His fingers tighten where they are on her waist and ass, and she knows it's time to move things along. 

She pushes onto her elbows and looks at him for a long moment. Her tongue darts out to dampen her lips and she hears his intake of breath. 

"Is this where you tell me what else you had planned?" 

She smirks, and lets him stew for a moment. "Well, since you've been good so far I might tell you a little."

"Just a little?" He gives her one of his most charming smiles.

She laughs. "You'll like it better this way." He raises his eyebrows but she doesn't respond to the unasked question. "I picked up a new toy while you were away." She strokes a finger against the bite mark and he hisses and twitches. "You'll like it."

"Oh?" is all he can manage. 

She nods and lets out a breathy laugh. "I got off just thinking about using it with you." She can feel his breath deepen at the thought. "Especially when I was worried sick because I got a comm that you had been injured or were a fugitive." She can see him try to apologise so she cuts him off with a quick kiss on his lips. "I know you were doing what needed to be done," she deliberately softens her tone, "I just couldn't be there to help and I was so fucking frustrated."

His fingers flex on her skin.

"So I just had to practice with this and imagine how I was going to make you understand the depth of my concern." She can feel his cock twitch as he gets some idea where this is heading: she usually demonstrates her concern by pinning him down and fucking him one way or another until he flies apart and realises just how precious he is to her. 

He does look contrite though. "Sorry, Sweetheart. You know I would have called you sooner if I could." He runs his hands along her sides to emphasise the apology. 

"I know." She didn't mean for the conversation to turn heavy this soon, had planned on relaxing him and making up for lost time first so he felt it easier to talk. And maybe making it easier for herself as well if the sudden lump in her throat is anything to go by. She drops a brief kiss and strokes his lower lip before she pushes up and sits to straddle him, his knee now pressing into her back as she surveys him. 

He's watching her avidly, trying to work out her next move or plan, and she can't help but grin. She reaches for his hands and threads her fingers through his. Slowly, telegraphing her moves, she leans forward again, keeping hold of his hands and putting them up over his head until she's leaning over him again with his hands pinned beneath hers. "First of all, I'm going to spread you out over the bed because you look so good with your arms out and flexing against the cuffs."

She feels him twitch with anticipation beneath her. "Then I'm going to check you all over, use my lips, tongue, fingers to feel every inch of you, make you feel as frustrated as I did."

His pupils are dilating and his breath is uneven as he soaks in every word. 

"And then I'm going to spend some time making sure you're ready for me, see how you twitch and twist and gasp for me before I finally let you see my new toy." She pauses to admire his focus. "But only for a minute and then I'm going to both of us very happy."

Even that level of detail has him panting, and she rocks against him to show him he's not the only one affected. "That sound good to you, love?"

He's nodding before she's even finished speaking. "Hell yes."

She can hear the need in his voice and she can feel her arousal kick up a notch in response. "Good." She goes in for another kiss, longer this time, and when she sits up, she lets his hands go. 

He stays perfectly still and watches her as she clambers off him. 

She can still feel him looking as she walks over to where she left her bag earlier. He's in exactly the same position when she returns and drops the bag within easy reach of the bed. She leans down to pull out the cuffs, and she knows he's getting a good view of her breasts hanging down. 

She settles on the edge of the bed and looks at him intently but doesn't move closer. "The usual signals?" 

He nods and drags his gaze upward to look her directly in the eye. "Yes."

She smiles, and this time when she straddles him, she settles across his chest. She watches him for a long moment, and he waits patiently, anticipation and trust showing plainly on his face, and it takes her breath away. She takes a deep breath and gives him a soft smile before she forces herself to glance up at the headboard where it meets the bed frame.

She hums as she considers several points she can clip the cuffs to, but she wants to see him all spread out and the bed is wide enough to do so. She pulls the pillows to the side so he doesn't have to strain and takes one hand in hers. The lock clicks closed around his wrists, and she sees his eyelids flutter at the sensation. 

She lets him breath for a moment. She leans over to the corner of the bed still holding his wrist, and she hears his deep intake of breath. As she fixes the cuff to the frame, she can feel his mouth on her nipple, the angle being perfect for him with just a turn of his head. Between his lips and tongue it feels amazing, and she lets him suck her nipple to a point before she moves to repeat the manoeuvre on his other wrist. 

The angle is wrong for his mouth this time, and she lets out a laugh at his exaggerated groan of disappointment. Instead of pulling back though she shifts so he can reach, and she feels more than hears his appreciative hum. 

It takes more effort to pull away this time, but it's worth it to see him like this. She can feel his chest rising and falling beneath her, his breath already deeper. "How's it feel?" He flexes against the cuffs and isn't that a gorgeous sight? 

They remain stable, and he nods. "Feels good."

"Excellent." She runs her nails lightly down his chest, can see his eyes widen with the sensation but he doesn't make a noise. "Good boy," she croons. She only ever uses the term when they're playing like this, and she loves the way the words wash over him like a balm. 

She leans down to kiss him. It's open mouthed and she has to shift her hair out of the way but when she feels him strain up to kiss back, she finds she doesn't care. 

Her breathing is a little rough when she pulls away and settles on her heels. He does in fact look gorgeous all spread out like this, every bit as good as she imagined. She traces the line of his arms and shoulders to ground herself, and his eyes are wide and watching every move she makes. 

Its intoxicating being the centre of his focus, feels utterly arousing as it always does, as she'd got herself off to when thinking about tonight. She runs a thumb across his lip, and he automatically parts his lips and sucks the tip. 

Her arousal builds at that and she smiles widely. "You're so beautiful like this." She loves the accompanying blush that spread across his cheeks, especially as he doesn't always like to show his response so easily. She cups his cheek and places a kiss on his temple, his cheek, presses her forehead against his as her fingers stroke. 

He looks a little more at ease with his reaction when she pulls back, and it doesn't take any effort to give a hum of approval. Where she's sitting is too near his head to bend comfortably for long so she shuffles backwards, deliberately keeping into contact with him as she moves, and she's wet enough to leave a smear down his chest. 

He licks his lips and his fingers twitch in the cuffs. 

She smiles and leans forward, her hands running up his chest. She pauses over the skin at his heart and raises an eyebrow, the smile falling from her face. 

"I heard you nearly died twice," she digs her nails into his skin as emphasis along with the sharpness in her tone, "in shuttle incidents." She can feel him take a breath to start to speak. "Which I can understand happening if you weren't the Captain and shouldn't have been on board said shuttles anyway." She knows he's going to speak and pinches a nipple. Whatever he planned to say is lost in a gasp. 

"And then," she's aware her voice is low, practically hissing, "then, you jumped on top of an overloading phaser." Her nails are going to leave marks, but he doesn't try to say anything, just looks up at her with big woeful eyes. "I know you are so damn noble and good," she softens her tone again, "but I was nearly out of mind with worry, especially when I was on the other side of the galaxy waiting on day old news."

She soothes over the marks she's made, and he shifts beneath her, his hands catching and rattling the cuffs as he tries to reach out to her. 

"Una, sweetheart." He looks utterly pained at causing her pain, and she has to bend down and kiss it away.

"I know," she says between kisses, "you wouldn't be my Christopher Pike if you didn't do those things."

He settles beneath her and twists his head to catch her lips and kiss her deeply. She can feel the intensity of his emotions, and she cups his cheek as the kiss softens. "Yours," his voice is starting to sound a little rough, and he nuzzles against her palm. "One day I'm going to stand up in front of everyone and say that."

The look he gives her is almost too much to bear, and she's overwhelmed by love for him. It's not often she gives into the emotions, but here alone on leave she can leave all her masks behind and it doesn't matter that she softens into him or her smile is wider than it ever is. 

"Yes." She lets him nuzzle against her, lets herself enjoy the moment before she pulls her hand away. "In the meantime, we'll just have to use more private means.

His smile turns heated. "Any way in particular?" He looks like he wants to reach up and tug her back down. 

She doesn't say anything in response, just smiles wickedly, and she can see him swallow as thoughts go through his head. 

She leans down, finds the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, where the uniform collar hits just nicely, and bites down hard. 

He jerks beneath her but still tilts his head back to give her better access, his breathing heavy and panting as she holds on. 

She eases off slowly, kisses the spot softly before she takes in his widened eyes and the reddened skin. She hasn't drawn blood but there is a good chance it will bruise, especially if she catches the spot later and she definitely plans to. 

She waits until his eyes are focusing back on her face. "Just like that." She runs her nails down his sides. "I'm going to mark you all over, and you are going to feel me, see me for days."

His breath is a ragged gasp, and she can see his pupils dilate, feel his cock twitch beneath her. The sense of power courses through her as a flare of arousal low in her belly. An idea pops into her head, a permanent mark just for her and she shifts at the arousal the thought brings. It's for another time though, when he's not put himself entirely at her mercy and looking like he either wants to break free and devour her or fall at her feet. 

Her fingers dance over his chest, too light to leave any marks. His skin feels fantastic, even more so as his chest rises and falls with his deep breathing. She glances up from admiring the hair running through her fingers and finds he has his eyes shut and is trying to control his breathing. It means he doesn't see her reach out to pinch a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and he jumps beneath her and his eyes snap open. 

"Eyes on me."

He takes a deep breath before he replies. "Yes, ma'am." He says it with just enough sass to make her smile. 

"I'm going to kiss and suck my way down your chest and you are going to tell me exactly where you were injured so that I don't cause any more damage." She knows exactly where it was, she was standing right beside Phil when the report came in, and the regens have done their job but she has a point to make. She can feel his legs move restlessly beneath her as he takes in her words. "Understood?"

His nod is eager and his fingers flex. 

"Good." She strokes his cheek as she smiles softly, and then she shifts to better settle in for a while tormenting him. She ends up lying half on him, legs between his, breasts pressed against his stomach. She ignores missing the warmth and solidness of him between her legs and focuses on her task. 

She starts at his jaw, gentle kisses, barely sucking as she works down his neck. She can feel him lean in to try and deepen her touches, feel him squirm at the tease of sensations. 

"I thought you were going to mark me all over?" His voice is starting to get lower, rougher as he focuses keeping his breathing even. 

She stops over his left clavicle. "You haven't told me where yet." She drops another light kiss over his pec, can feel it rise with his breath. "So it's this until I figure out where." Another featherlight kiss, and she's barely pulled away before he's rushing to speak.

"Other side, about the same place." 

She shifts and kisses just above the spot.

"Just below there."

Instead of lightly sucking this time she bites down hard and he gasps in response, his hips jerking. She moves downward, lightly again, and when she glances up at him, he's staring straight up at the ceiling and his mouth is open. She takes mercy on him a little, not wanting him to get overstimulated just yet. "I'm going to keep the kisses gentle until I reach the bottom."

"Just below my waist," he practically rushes out, and she has to bite back a smile. 

He nods at her next kiss, "Yes, there," and he lets out an actual whine when she bites down hard again. 

"Good boy." She smooths her fingers down his side to add to the comment, and he sucks in a deep breath. "Nearly there then I'll give you all the sensation you want." 

He glances down at her with a look of relief on his face. "Almost to the centre." 

She drops a kiss. "Here?" She barely has it out before he's shaking his head.

"Not as far." 

Her next kiss has him nodding, and he squeezes his eyes shut as she finishes marking the boundaries. 

She splays her hand across the area, gently stroking before she starts kissing the rest of his chest in earnest. She uses the nails of her other hand to dig in as well, and soon enough he's actually writhing beneath her and he's breathing too heavily to speak. It's causing a delightful friction on her breasts, and her nipples feel tight and hot against him. Her own arousal keeps building, and she can feel herself get wetter, misses something to rock against as she keeps going. 

His cock is getting steadily harder where it's trapped between them, and he keeps rocking, lost in trying to get more friction. 

She loses track of time, lets herself get lost in kissing, sucking, and biting, only punctuated by his gasps as she goes over the same spots again and again and he becomes ever more sensitive. He keeps shifting endlessly, and the friction makes her own breathing get heavy.

His gasps are turning into moans, and he's starting to sound a little desperate. She can feel his cock start to leak against her skin and decides they're both had enough for now. She lightens the last kiss, strokes both hands across his chest before she pushes herself onto her knees. 

She looks down at him, his chest gasping for breath, skin reddened and marks showing already, and he has eyes for nothing but her and it makes her feel so powerful. She lets him calm for a moment, and she realises how much her arousal has spiked now she's no longer focusing on him. Her dampness is spreading, and her skin feels tight and the urge to cup a breast and tweak a nipple or brush her clit is strong. 

She wants Chris a little calmer though before she starts the next step and instead sits back on her heels. She strokes one finger over Chris' thigh so he doesn't feel completely bereft, and it's not long before his eyes have lost some of the glazed look and he can smile at her, even if it is blissed out. She deliberately pulls her hand away before she speaks, and she ignores his groan. 

"I think I might tweak my plan." His eyes widen, and her grin turns a little evil. "Oh, you're still going to be just as frustrated, only I might show you what I did on my own first." She leans over him again, bracing on her hands and barely touching him. Her hair is trailing over his shoulders, and she deliberately licks her lips just to see him react. "So, I'll give you a choice. You can see what I bought before I use it on you, but I will use it to get myself off first."

His eyes widen further. 

"Or I get you nice and ready and you don't get to see it before you feel it, and we both come together."

He twitches beneath her, his legs moving restlessly and his mouth open as he gasps for air and tries to process. 

She honestly doesn't know which way he'll choose, but the idea of either is driving her arousal up and she can't believe this scenario never came up in her fantasies. 

Never mind, she has more important things to focus on. Chris looks lost in thought, and she needs to ground him a little again. She brushes her lips over his open month. "Hmm?" She nudges his nose with hers and is rewarded with a deep breath. "Tell me." She puts her tone of command into it and she feels his whole body shudder.

"You." His voice is rough. "Wanna see you first."

She rewards him with another kiss. "Good boy." In retrospect, she should have known he would choose that option, he always does love to see her come. 

She needs to stop touching him to lean far enough over to grab her bag, and he sighs at the loss of contact. It's only for a moment though, but it allows them both to take a breath as she digs out the toy and the bottle of lube. She tosses both on the bed beside him before she settles herself across his thighs. 

She smiles down at him. "I hadn't planned on buying a new toy but I passed this boutique and I couldn't resist a look." She licks her lips, and he's transfixed. "Then I saw this and just the thought of using it on you turned me on." She smiles wryly. "I can only hope the owner is used to that type of reaction or otherwise I would be too embarrassed to go back." She rises a little and grabs the pouch the toy is wrapped in, and slowly pulls the ties apart. 

She takes her sweet time and enjoys the way Chris is so focused. She pulls the toy out, aware that all he can see at first is the bulb of black silicone, but she hears his deep inhale when it bends and narrows into a shaft and tapers to a nice blunt head. She lets the pouch fall empty on the floor, and she grins as she takes in his wide-eyed expression and the twitching of his cock. 

"Una." His voice is barely a whisper. 

She runs her fingers down the shaft and up the bulb. "This part fits nicely inside me." She grabs it with her whole hand. "It felt so good when I practised with it." She doesn't hold back the way her hips rock at the memory. "It sits just perfectly so that I don't have to use straps to keep it in place when I fuck you." She trails her fingers back along the shaft, and his eyes are still transfixed and wide. "This bit curves beautifully against my clit so that I get everything I want when this part," she trails down to the head, "is inside you, stretching you." She pauses for a moment to let the words sink in, to watch his expression fill with want, his arms flex against the cuffs. 

"I had to try it out myself." She circles the shaft between her forefinger and thumb, and he's staring at her hands. "It felt so good inside me, the ripples rubbing delightfully as I fucked myself." She stills her hands and waits until he looks her in the eye. "I can't wait to use it on you." She pushes the shaft through the circle of her fingers quickly, and he lets out a choked groan, his body tensing beneath her. 

She lets her grin turn wicked again. "I thought all about it. There was the time it was slow and gentle, slowly grinding into you with your hands grasping onto my hips for dear life." She trails her fingers over the bumps and decides she needs to feel it inside her again. 

She doesn't say anything as she reaches for the bottle of lube, just keeps eye contact. She slicks the bulb end up; she's more than wet enough for it to slide in easily but she intends on taking her time with him and she wants to stay comfortable. She rises on her knees, spreads herself open with slick fingers and slowly ease the toy inside her. 

She doesn't know what feels better, the slow stretch and fullness or the way Chris has all but stopped breathing as he watches, his body utterly still beneath her. 

It's finally fully inside her and she can't help the sigh or slow roll of her hips that follows. She sinks back down again, her weight on his thighs and the shaft resting between them, catching on his skin and twitching the toy delightfully. 

She grins at him again, rocks her hips just to see his face twitch and hear him gasp for breath. Sitting like this is even better than she imagined, the shaft is supported by his thighs and she doesn't have to use a hand to get it to press against her clit. 

"And then there was the time you were declared a fugitive and all I could think of was bending you over your desk and fucking you so hard you couldn't do anything but hold on." Her hips keep rocking and it feels fantastic.

"Una," he practically groans and she's not sure if it's the thought of her fantasy or the pain he caused that's the source of it. 

She rocks her hips again and she sees his mouth move silently as the tries to find the words through all the sensations. She splays a hand across his stomach to focus his attention before he can get any further into his head. "I know it was the right thing at the time, but next time," she thrusts against him, "a message telling me you are fine and have a plan would be good. I don't appreciate worrying or panicking when security arrives at my door at 0300 asking if I knew where you were." She stills as she watches him, his stomach moving under her hand as he absorbs her words and she strokes him in reassurance. 

Her smile is soft this time, and his own expression softens as he looks at her, obviously realising she's already forgiven him. 

"Point taken," he manages to rasp out.

Her fingers stroke over his cock as she pulls her hand back and he twitches. "Good."

He smiles up at her and she returns it briefly. "But that's not going to stop me telling you what I was thinking as I got myself off." She can see him swallow and his fingers flex. 

"God, Una, let me see." It's almost a whine and she can't help but grind against him in response. She smiles wider and tilts her head back a little, enough to feel like she's back in her own bed all alone but still see him through lowered lashes. 

Her hips keep their gentle rocking motions and it feels so fucking good. She could rock herself to orgasm like this quite happily but she promised him a show and that's what she's going to give him. 

"I'd get back to my cabin after a long shift and all I wanted was you. But I'd decided that morning that I was going to practice with this and it had been running through my head all day. 

I was so turned on by the time the door slid shut I couldn't get out of my uniform fast enough." She can feel his full attention on her and she likes her lips and ignores his heavy gasp. "I pulled out the box and crawled into bed. 

I didn't need to warm myself up but I forced myself to slow down otherwise I wouldn't have the chance to use it properly." 

It's the same agony right now, and she lets out a heavy sigh. 

"Instead, I slowly moved my hands across my tits to my nipples." 

She licks her fingers and drags them across her already pebbled nipples. He's barely breathing he's so focused on watching her, and she watches his lips part as she squeezes her finger and thumb together and tugs. It feels delicious, and she lets out a small appreciative sigh. 

"I'd pretend it was your fingers tugging and teasing." She alternates tugs, first her right nipple then her left, and she bites her lip to stop her eyes falling completely shut with bliss. Her hips keep rocking, and she forces herself to take a deep breath and not get carried away.

She can see Chris is in a similar state, his arms trembling as he tries not to strain against the cuffs, his eyes fixed on her and his cock dripping. 

It's such a beautiful sight and it's so damn hard not to rock faster and get herself off now. She licks her lips again before she can speak because suddenly they're dry. 

"I'd pretend it was your hands cupping me," her hands mirror her words and she's rewarded with a jerk of his hips that presses the toy sharply against her clit. She grunts with it, and after the burst of sudden pleasure fades she realises she'll need to add some lube or another jerky movement will end this. She doesn't want to move a hand from the rhythm on her breast but she does with a bite of her lip and reaches out to find where the bottle landed earlier. 

His breath catches and he's almost completely still as he watches her open the lid and squeezes lube one-handed onto the toy. She can see his fingers twitch as she rises onto her knees, and the movement has the bulb shifting slightly inside her. 

"Una." He almost pleads as she spreads the lube over the head of the shaft, trying not to pump it and jerk herself off. She sinks down again and feels his muscles clench as she settles herself and he feels the slick against his skin. 

"Not yet." She rocks experimentally and the toy glides, and she knows she'll last a little longer. His arms strain against the restraints though at the sensation. 

"You're doing so well." Her voice is rough but the words are enough to calm him, stop him from tugging so hard. His eyes are wide and his chest is heaving with every deep breath he takes, fast and open mouthed to try and cope. 

She feels so powerful, such overwhelming affections for him that she gasps for breath herself. It stops her mind from wandering too far and she returns her free hand to her skin. She trails wet fingers down her stomach, circling around her naval, and her muscles tense and quiver. 

"I'd pretend my fingers were wet from slowly teasing you open." She sees him swallow, feels the twitch that jerks through his body. "I'd taken my time, watched and felt and heard you make all those twitches and gasps you're starting to do now."

She takes another deep breath to stop herself from grinding against his legs, and now she's paused she can feel arousal like heat all over her body. She looks down and she can see Chris has reached to stage he doesn't know where to look, his gaze flickering between the hand on her breast and the hand further down, gliding through her lips and cupping the base of the shaft. 

She sighs as it shifts, and she has to fight to keep her eyes open. She skims along the shaft, fingers catching his skin, and that focuses his attention on that hand.

"The most frustrating this was I had to use one hand to keep the pressure," she curls her fingers under the shaft and he outright moans, "on my clit." She shifts and the shaft is pressing just right that she gasps with the pleasure of it. "I'd pretend that hand was your body but that just left me with one hand to touch elsewhere. 

She demonstrates with a few thrusts of her hips as her other hand keeps tugging and teasing at her nipple. She's getting closer to her orgasm and it feels so good that she just wants to keep rocking. His groan beneath her drags her back to the moment. She lets her hand drop and tries not to desperately chase after the pressure on her clit. 

Instead, she shifts her weight, wriggling to find the angle that replicates the pressure against her using his thighs as support. She lets out a small moan when she gets it just right. Her lips are dry enough that she needs to lick her lips before she can speak again. 

"Fortunately, I don't have that problem now." She smiles wickedly and brings her free hand back up to her breast. She rocks her hips again, and oh yes, the angle is just perfect. 

She hears the clink of the cuffs against the headboard as he can't keep still at the sight and feel of her. The smile drops off her face as she falls into the sensations, her fingers tugging and cupping her breasts almost in rhythm with her hips rocking. She can feel the flush in her skin that tells her her orgasm isn't far away and her breathing sounds loud to her ears. 

"That's it, Una, rock against me." His voice is ragged with his own heavy breathing and it spurs her on. "Fuck, you look so amazing like this." He seems to have decided to talk her through her orgasm since he can't touch her.

She's so close, and it's too much of an effort to keep her head upright. She can still see him as her chin dips, and her rhythm is jerkier than before as she gets closer. 

"You look even better than I imagined on discovery." His voice is rough and the mental image he provides is enough to tip her over the edge. 

She stills, twitching and clenching around the toy as she comes, her breath stuttering and her fingers tighten on her nipples. 

"That's it, yes," she loses track of what Chris is actually saying as she rides out the orgasm, just lets his voice and focus wash over her as he shifts his legs to keep the toy shifting and tease out small aftershocks that have her gasping. 

She's breathing heavily still when the world comes back into full focus, and she's slumped so she's sitting boneless on Chris. Her hands drop as she takes a deep breath to try and calm herself. 

When her breathing quietens, she can hear Chris' own ragged breathing again, see the strain in his shoulders as he fights against the cuffs to try and reach her. Or touch himself given how hard he is, how precum is leaking down his cock, how he's rocking his hips and clearly seeking any kind of stimulation. 

She runs a hand over his thigh and he jerks. She lets out a soft smile. "You've done so well so far."

He takes a deep breath and he stills with effort. When she rubs his thigh this time he softens into the touch. 

"Good boy." She loves seeing the flush the repetition of the words brings to his cheeks and the softness they bring to his stance. She watches as he licks his lips and basks in the feelings the praise brings. 

"So good for me." Her tone is as soft as the hand on his thigh, and he looks up at her with his eyes wide and so loving. Her smile is probably more soft than teasing but everything feels good and she doesn't care. She keeps running her hands over his thighs and uttering nonsense words in a soft tone until they both look a little calmer. 

She rises onto her knees and grabs the bottle of lube again. She nudges his knees with hers and they both shift so that she's now kneeling between his legs. She rests back on her heels and watches as he automatically slides his legs up, knees bent and spread to give her access. 

"That's it." She leans forward and places a kiss on his inner thigh. She's not sure what causes her muscles to twitch more; the jerk of the toy at the movement or the soft moan he gives in response to her lips. 

He gives another moan when she kisses the other thigh, closer to his hip this time and she sucks lightly. Not enough to bruise but enough sensation in his stimulated state. 

She straightens up and just watches him for a moment. He seems to be still alright, and he seems to predict why she's pausing.

"I'mgood." The words run together in his eager to get them out. 

She hums in response and settles back down again. She runs light fingers over his skin, and she can hear his breathing change pitch again. He jerks at the sound of the lube bottle opening and his thighs fall open. 

She slicks up a finger, and he groans as she spreads his cheeks with her other hand. It's then that she decides that as much as they both like her talking him through, as she's fantasised about telling him her worry and love and exactly how good it feels, she's teased him enough for tonight and his orgasm will hit before she's even slicked a second finger. 

Instead, she gives a hum of approval and bites back the words. She leans forward enough to watch his face as she traces her slick finger around his rim. He lets out a groan at the touch and his eyes screw shut. 

She stills and lets him adjust, doesn't move until his eyes flutter open. She watches him swallow, try to regain his bearings, and circles him again, varying the speed and he lets out beautiful little whines when she slows and starts spiralling out, beautiful little gasps when she catches other sensitive areas. 

She could watch his face all night like this, and maybe next time she will, but for now she wants to see, hear him fully lose control. He hisses when she pulls her finger away but he settles almost immediately when he realises she's just adding more lube. 

This time she pushes at his him, fingertip barely stretching open his muscles, and she's rewarded with his hips jerking. She grins as she looks at his face and sees he's biting his lip to stop himself saying anything that would make her draw this out even longer. 

She sets up a gentle rhythm of pushing a little further before pulling out again. He tries to jerk his hips to increase the penetration but she moves with him and he lets out a frustrated groan. Instead, she makes sure there is plenty of lube and starts twisting her finger as she pushes in, careful to avoid his prostrate as much as she can. 

He's full-on panting by the time she's worked her finger all the way in, and he's leaking onto his stomach. She pauses for a moment to let him adjust, and this time as she pulls out, she curls her finger ever so slightly and lets her finger tug at his rim. 

He full on writhes and his cry of "Una!" is almost breathless. 

She rubs her free hand over his thigh in a soothing motion, and the toy catches against the mattress as she shifts slightly. She can feel the familiar warmth start to build again and even if nothing comes of it, it adds a delicious flavour to her teasing. 

He lets out a sigh as she lubes up a second finger and she begins the same movements again. She's slower this time, giving him the time to adjust to both fingers rather than letting him feel the burn of sudden stretching. He's rocking against her again, seemingly without thought, and she watches him swallow. He tries to catch his breath, deep enough in the sensation to let it wash over him but still aware enough not to beg or pull at the cuffs to try and touch either of them. 

She slows her movements further, barely moving at all, and waits for his reaction.

"Una," he finally pleads, and she rewards him with a quick thrust of twisting fingers. His hips buck with it, and he lets out a strangled groan. 

She keeps up the quicker speed of thrusting and watches him react. She can hear the rattle of the cuffs against the bed as his whole body shakes and he tries to reach for her. 

She stills her fingers and he practically whines, and she looks up to find his eyes glazed and pupils wide with arousal. She can tell he's started to float into subspace and she fully intends to make him fly. 

He gasps as she slowly starts up again, this time her fingers spread and stretching him further as she twists. He's groaning and gasping, and she's glad the cuffs are padded because he's pulling against him like he's forgotten they are there. 

She's aware her own breathing is heavy again, and she can feel arousal flush and twist all over her as she watches him, marvels anew at the trust he places in her as she sees how wrecked he is. She bites her lip to stop herself from saying anything and setting him off. 

She slips her fingers out slowly, still stretching and curling, and he lets out a needy little noise and his hips jerk. She circles his rim again, feeling the muscle twitch as she rubs. 

She waits until his eyes are on her, and she lick her lips before she can speak. "Do you think you can take another one?" She teases with her fingertips and she can hear his deep inhale of breath as he nods shakily. She wants to hear him say it though. She sits up a little and leans over him, braces her free hand beside his waist. "Do you want me to use a third finger?"

She's barely got the words out before he's nodding again, head moving fast and his voice breathy.

"Yes, please, Una." He's pleading and his eyes are wide and completely focused on her face, and she can tell his world has narrowed and nothing else matters. 

She feels the absolute rush of power she always does when she reduces him to this state, and the overwhelming awe and love that he lets her. She takes a calming breath before she sits back to reach for the lube again, and she holds back the urge to stroke him as she moves to avoid unnecessary teasing. 

She's aware she's probably grinning, and she takes her time lubing up her third finger and enjoying the laser like focus of his gaze. She watches another drop of precome leak down his cock and she can feel the tightness in her breast, nipple hard with her arousal. 

The only sound is their ragged breathing, his louder and his chest heaving. She touches three fingertips against his rim and he gives a high-pitched gasp, his whole body twitching and the room fills with the sound of the cuffs rattling against the bed. 

She makes tiny movements, edging her fingers in and she watches as his head falls back and he full on moans. She takes her time, small thrusts before a retreat, deeper each time, and she can hear his voice get rough as she pulls and twists more moans from him. 

There's a puddle on his stomach by the time her fingers are fully inside him, and his mouth is open in a silent moan, his voice too ragged. He looks absolutely beautiful all spread out and completely let go, and she is going to remember this for a long while. 

She shifts slightly and the head of the dildo catches again, and she shivers at the sensation. She licks her lips and wriggles the fingers buried inside him. "You're doing so well for me." She strokes his thigh with her free hand and his response is a ragged sob and squeezing his eyes closed. 

She doesn't expect him to answer her in this state, and she knows she's teased enough. 

He gives another sob as she pulls her fingers out, and he strains to chase her fingers. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to give you exactly what you want now." 

His eyes blink open, and she smiles reassuringly. 

"So good for me." It's a quiet murmur but it's clearly enough as he relaxes underneath her. She trails her free hand over his leg as she sits back to lube up her cock, and he watches with all the focus he can muster. "So ready for me." The shaft bumps her clit delightfully as she spreads the lube, and he answers her happy sigh with a small gasp. 

"This is going to feel so good." They're the words she wanted to say earlier, and yes, his body twitches and reacts exactly the way she thought it would. The puddle on his stomach grows and she can see him lose what little focus he had. She bites her lip to stop herself again as she shuffles forward on her knees and gets herself into position. 

He moves his knees for better access without her saying anything. She can see him hold his breath as she falls forward, her clean hand bracing herself as she lowers down on top of him. She watches his face closely but she sees nothing but relief and pleasure on his features. 

She lines up the shaft with his hole and slowly pushes in as she lets her body sag against his, her hand barely keeping her full weight from lying on top of him.

His cock is trapped between them, hard, hot, and wet on her stomach from his precum. His look is nothing short of ecstasy and his moan is practically silent at the sensation. 

His legs wrap around her hips and he tries to encourage her to go faster than the slow controlled rocking movements she's making allow. She's able to resist and she gets to watch as his whole body tightens and stills as the shaft finally sinks deeper and hits places her fingers didn't reach. 

She lets out a groan at the jolt that flares through her as she bottoms out, her pubic mound flush against him, and she has to pause for a moment to catch her breath. 

His heels dig into her thighs in response when he regains his own breath, and she smiles at his impatience. She runs lube covered fingers over his thigh just to feel him twitch against her, and the movement presses the shaft so delightfully against her clit. 

She shifts the hand bracing her and lets her full upper body rest on him so she can use both hands on him. The movement traps his cock even tighter between them, and he gasps and groans. 

She's not tall enough to kiss him and catch the groans but she can reach his neck easily and she latches on, lightly kissing and licking as she feels his throat work beneath her lips. 

She makes an experimental shift of her hips and runs her hands up his straining arms as she tries to figure out the best way of moving. It's hard to focus with him moaning and groaning so loudly in her ear, with the cuffs rattling as he wriggles and strains beneath her. 

She bites her lip and digs her nails into his skin to try and ground herself, listens and focuses on the rhythm of his breathing as she shifts and experiments. 

Luckily, if his breathing is any indication, he doesn't seem to mind and he shifts along with her to keep the deep penetration. 

She groans herself as she finds the perfect position, the shaft pressing just right against her clit and the angle easy to rock and thrust and give him the friction he's so clearly desperate for. 

She keeps her hands moving, up his arms, down his sides, across his chest, constant touches everywhere as she thrusts in and out and lets both their arousal build. 

She sees him fight to keep his eyes open as he gets lost in his arousal, and his gasps and groans are pure noise as he's lost the ability to form words. "I've got you, Chris, you can close your eyes."

He lets out a sob and his eyes flutter shut as he nuzzles into her hand. His cock is still leaking pre-come and the pool of wetness on their stomachs spreads even further. It only adds to the sensation though, and Chris is beyond caring about the mess. He shifts his legs again, locking his ankles at her ass and pulling her in as tight as he can as if he's trying to make up for not being able to use his hands. 

His breathing is more a series of gasping sobs, his chest heaving beneath her and he's jerking in the way that tells her he's completely let go. 

She smiles at him, not that he can see, and strokes his cheek with her thumb. He gasps and whines, and she knows they've reached the stage where dragging this out further would defeat the purpose of the whole evening and that isn't what he needs right now. 

She keeps cupping and rubbing his cheek as she picks a bruise to focus on. "You're so good for me, so good." Her lips hover above his skin and she can feel him sob at her words. 

He's almost there.

She presses against the bruise with her tongue, and he goes rigid. "Come for me." She bites down in the same spot, and she hears the strangled breath a split second before she feels his cock pulse between them and the wetness grow as his orgasm starts. 

She keeps the motions up as he jerks and pants and sobs his way through his orgasm. 

To her surprise she feels the gentle warmth of another orgasm pulse through her; the sight of him, the wetness smearing everywhere between them, and the way his movements are twitching the shaft against her all combine to tip her over the edge. She sucks in a breath and her rhythm stutters but he doesn't seem to notice. Her forehead falls to his neck, and she breaths against his skin, everything almost too much to keep her head up. 

Her hands still move over his skin, and she can hear him ease through his orgasm. She slows her rhythm gradually, only stopping when he does and he slumps boneless against the bed, his wrists slack in the cuffs. 

He's still breathing heavily and not rushing to form words. She stays relaxed on him for a long moment, enjoying the warm buzz that's flowing through her, then she forces herself to move before sleep kicks in. 

He makes a tiny gasp as she pulls out of him but she soothes him with a kiss to his jaw. She shifts and stretches to kiss him on the mouth even though it means ignoring the awkward way the toy presses against them both. 

She pulls away before he can deepen it and smiles down at him. "You were absolutely brilliant for me." She cups both his cheeks and rubs her forehead against his. "So good. Better than I imagined." She sees a blush start as the words penetrate and has to say more. "So perfect for me."

He closes his eyes against the praise, and she knows he's feeling bashful despite basking in it.

She places a quick kiss on his cheek before she sits up, and when he opens his eyes she can see how dazed he is, how drunk he is with the bliss of letting go and letting her take care of him.

She loves him, and it's moments like this it feels like it threatens to overwhelm her. 

His eyes follow her as she reaches up to undo the cuffs, and he lets his hand fall straight down to the bed with a thump. 

She laughs softly, it's always a joy to see him so relaxed and so blissful. She can't ignore the pressing of the toy any longer so she rises to her knees and teases it out, dropping it on the floor to deal with tomorrow. She reaches for his wrists, tugging his arms down his sides before she softly rubs his skin where the cuffs lay, checking even though the cuffs are soft. 

He lets out an appreciative him as she moves up his palms and massages his fingers, twinging them through hers. He smiles up at her and his smile only grows as she lifts their hands and places a kiss on his palm. 

He takes advantage of the position to stroke her cheek, and she leans into it. She drops another kiss before she lowers his hand and reluctantly disengages. 

His breathing is starting to even out, and the stickiness of their situation is starting to sink in. 

"Stay there." Not that she thinks he'll move given how relaxed her is but he drowsily smiles at the words anyway. 

Her legs are a little unsteady as she climbs off him, but she manages not to fall out the bed and once she's upright and standing on the floor it's not too bad. She feels delightfully fucked as she slowly makes her way to the bathroom. 

A glance over her shoulder shows Chris is still watching her and hasn't moved. 

She doesn't take long. She run fingers through her hair to make it more manageable and a quick wipe with a washcloth makes her feel clean enough that she won't feel disgusting in the morning. She grabs another cloth, and on her way back to bed she pulls the room service trolley along with her. 

She sits gently on the bed beside him, and he closes his eyes and hums in happiness as she wipes him down. She goes lightly to avoid pressing too hard on any of the forming bruises, at least for the moment while he's enjoying the afterglow and looks like he may fall asleep any moment. 

She can't resist lingering on his unmarked skin, her fingers rising and falling with each breath he takes. 

He reaches up and cups her cheek, and she gives a small half smile as he grounds her back in the moment. His eyes look so serious and apologetic that she needs to kiss the expression away. 

"Mine," she whispers as she rests her forehead against his. She could say more, ask him not to do it again, but that would ruin the mood and she's pretty sure she's already got her message across. 

She makes herself pull away and sit up, pushing the cloth away. "Do you think you can sit up for me for five minutes?" Her voice cracks a little at the start with emotion but she carries on. 

He pulls a face she probably should not find adorable, and she lets out a small laugh. "Just five minutes and then we'll cuddle up and go to sleep." 

He gives a little sigh like it's an effort, and she decides to bring out the big gun. 

"Please? Let me finish taking care of you." She keeps her voice soft, and the combination of words and tone is one she rarely uses and as a result it always sways him. Especially as she runs her nails lightly down his marked skin. 

He gives a little him and nods, and she rewards him with one of her rare wide smiles. 

"Thank you." She strokes his hand with her thumb. 

He lets out a chuckle and blushing as if he can't believe she's thanking him for taking care of him, and she knows from previous conversations that that is exactly his thought process. 

She shifts to give him space as he sits up, and she notices the slight wince as he straightens. She draws breath to speak but he's already shaking his head. 

"I'm fine," his voice is decidedly rough but he carries on. "Just worked more muscles than I realised." He shifts and smiles. "It's the good kind of muscle ache." 

He looks happy and she's familiar enough with the sensation to take him at his word. Instead, she reaches out to the trolley and grabs one of the smaller containers, guessing it's one of the light snacks he usually adds to the order. She opens it to find a mix of berries and oatcakes with a small jar of what proves to be white chocolate sauce. 

She shifts to sit pressed up beside him, and he slumps against her as if sitting up requires too much energy. She puts the container down in front of them, and she doesn't have to say anything but he's reaching out and dipping a berry in the chocolate. She reaches for the bottle of water and takes a long draw before she passes it over to him. 

She lets herself slump into him, revelling in the sweetness of the food, the afterglow, and the warmth of him against her. She feels all blissed out, and when she looks at Chris she knows he feels the same. 

She can see sleep catching up with him though and puts the bottle and container back on the trolley before they end up spilling on the bed. He's got a small dab of chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and he leans into her touch as she wipes it away with her thumb. He lets out a contented hum as she licks her thumb clean. 

She smiles and searches for the pillows she threw aside earlier. She needs to get up to get them but by the time she comes back, Chris is clumsily slipping under the sheets. It only takes a moment to sort them, and then she's joining him. 

All she has to do is open her arms and he rolls right into her embrace. She curls one arm around his shoulders and uses the other hand to lift his leg over hers, and they're fully pressed against each other. She can feel his breath on her shoulder, slow and even, and she drops a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

His fingers flex in their position on her waist, and he lets out a muffled sleep acknowledgement. 

She can feel sleep is not far off for either of them, and she feels the most relaxed and contented she has in months. She can't imagine what Chris has been through or what he's feeling but she's just glad that he's going to get some proper sleep for once. 

She feels his fingers tighten on her waist, his breath hitch, and knows there's still a tiny part of his brain not ready to drop off. She strokes his back in small circular motions. 

"We can talk as much or as little as you want in the morning, I'm not going to force you or leave you alone." She feels the chuff of his breath against her skin and knows she's hit the mark. 

His fingers ease on her waist and he muzzles into her shoulder in response. 

Her fingers slow their motions as her eyes fall shut and she starts to drift off. She knows there's a high probability they'll both wake in the night, still curled up like this, and they'll press together again, slow and sweet and still sleepy, and at the moment there's nothing she wants more.


End file.
